Just The Way You Are
by DayaBaybee
Summary: Cece is getting crazy and starting to see things in her body that doesn't exist. And Gunther is determined to show her that she is wrong. One-shot.


I am sitting at Cece's bed right now. No,we're not doing what you think. I'm just waiting for her to get dressed. We've been dating for four years. Our relationship is very intimate,of course and let's say that she isn't shy about getting undressed in front of me. I mean,but still wearing her underwear. She doesn't get naked in front of me. Today is Sunday, and we're going to a date. You have to see,she's perfect. Her body is beautiful and it's perfect. She was looking at her body in the mirror.

"Ugh! My body it's so ugly! Look at my thighs! It looks like a elephant is living in them! I hate my body!"

"Cece,stop it. You're perfect."

"I'm not! Look at me,I'm so fat! WAIT!"

"What?" I said looking around.

"Are my breasts going down?" She said looking scared at her breasts through her bra. I silently laughed. She was going crazy! She was seeing things.

"Cece,you're only seventeen, your breasts are beautiful." She looked at me. "And they're not going down."

She shrugged in relief. When she was going to take her dress, she knelt down to the floor,but screamed.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I asked her.

"Is that a cellulite what I am seeing here?" She said pointing at the back of her thigh. I looked at her thigh but I didn't saw nothing. Nothing.

"Ha,Cece,stop. That's ridiculous, you are perfect, Cece. You are seeing things."

"Thanks."

"You are beautiful."

"Yeah,yeah." She said,not believing me. Geez, dude. She's so hard to believe me.

She quickly put her jeans on and I looked at her up and down. Beautiful,pretty,cute,perfect. She is all those things.

"Do I look good?" She asked me.

I face-palmed myself. And led my hands to my face. She got on her knees, to stand at the same weight as me and asked worriedly.

"I'm looking ugly, isn't it?"

"Cece, you are beautiful. Even when you are with you hair messed up and out of normal. You're so pretty. You don't know how much it worries me when you say that you're ugly."

She nodded,still convinced that she isn't pretty. Then she went to do her make up, and putted a lipstick on. But she stopped looked at the lipstick then at her lips.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"My lips! I don't like them! They are ugly! Since then, none lipstick will work!"

I laughed worriedly. She was kidding,right? I mean, look at her lips! They are pretty and so sweet. I could kiss them all day. And her smile? The most lovely, charming, enchanting and attractive smile ever. I mean, her smile could be sweet,pretty and seductive and sexy at the same time. But as her 'I-am-not-pretty-but-I-am-getting-crazy' war was happening since we met, I did a special date.

* * *

When we arrived in the restaurant,I sat Cece up and she asked where I was going. I said I was going to the bathroom. After I got my microphone,I entered through the door to the room where everybody was eating. I called their attention and saw Cece looking at me with a 'WTF' look in her face.

"Hello?" I said, and that whole people looked at me. I instantly blushed and saw Cece smiling at me.

"Hello,I'm Gunther. And I'm here with my girlfriend,Cece. That beautiful redhead there," I said pointing at Cece. Some people looked at her. She blushed and I continued.

"She is beautiful,isn't she?" I asked them. All the persons nodded. She crossed her arms. "Well,these last three months, she had been driving crazy."

"Why?" An old man asked and his wife nodded.

"Well,last month she said that her butt was going down and mole," She face-palmed and blushed. "Last week,she said that she was getting fat."

"Are you kidding right,dude?" A man yelled and his girlfriend nodded.

"Yes,I wish my butt was 'getting down' like hers and that I was 'fat' like her." A girl yelled. I looked at Cece and nodded. She just smiled and I guess that she was getting convinced.

"Today,she said that her breasts were getting down and that she was fat. Again. She even said that she had a cellulite. But she don't!"

A lot of people looked at her weirdly and I smiled.

"Cece,please,come here." I said and she got up then walked to me. A lot of guys whistled.

"She's mine." I told them. The other persons laughed.

* * *

"Tell me people. Where's the defect in this angel?" I said turning her around.

"Is she fat?" I asked

They nodded 'no.'

"Is she ugly?"

They nodded again 'no'.

"Any of you are seeing her butt getting down?"

They nodded again 'no'.

"Does she have any cellulite?"

I took the opportunity that she was wearing a pink short dress that was 10 fingers down her hips.

They nodded 'no'.

I got closer to Cece,with my hands on her cheeks. She was almost crying.

"Cece, you aren't ugly,your butt and your breasts aren't getting down and you don't have any cellulite. But if you did...I wouldn't care. Because it wouldn't stop me from loving you. Cece,you're my angel and I love you."

She laughed and smiled as tears ran down her face.

"And you have a cute laugh."

"I hate it."

"It's sexy."

I kissed her and the people clapped. She smiled and hugged me,as she kissed me again.

* * *

**(3 Months Later)**

"Ugh! Look at my face! I'm looking terrible!" Cece said looking at herself in the mirror.

God,no...Here we go again.


End file.
